The Fall
by REDSTORMAR555
Summary: As the fires of revolution ignites all of Panem, Katniss struggles to become the leader she needs to be. As thirteen is mercilessly beaten back, the Capitol and another rebel faction fight tooth and nail for the country, with Twelve in the epicenter of the conflict. As the battle escalates, the rebels launch a daring operation that may decide the fate of the war torn nation.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>"What is it they want us for?"<p>

"They didn't ask for us, but we need to know how district 13 is doing in the war."

"Do you think it could change that quickly? When the were picked up from the arena, I heard we had a few districts."

"This is war. Anything can happen. It's like the Games. You have to expect everything to go wrong at a moment's notice."

"I'm sorry you have such experience."

"So am I." I say. We pause in front of the door. "Any more questions?"

Flora glances at herself, then to me. "Maybe we should have worn clothes?"

I stare at her, then glance down at myself, only a hospital gown concealing both of us. I was in such a hurry when I heard there was a meeting that I just jumped out of bed.

"A little late for that, isn't it?" I say dryly.

"Hey, you're the one who dragged me out of bed." Flora raises her hands. "You want us to get better but if you keep doing this you'll only stay in that room longer."

"Fine. After this meeting we'll stay as long as we have to. Stop patronizing me."

"I can see why Alto took such an interest in you." Flora whispers under her breath absentmindedly.

I give her a sad smile. "It's because I talked back and was the only one who wouldn't stroke his ego. At least on purpose anyway." I think back to my first Games, when he tricked me into saying how handsome he was.

Flora looks like she's seen a ghost after realizing what she said. "I-I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It's...alright, Flora." I say as I take a deep breath. "It's...still hard, knowing he's gone."

"We'll get through this Katniss. I'm here for you, any time you need me." Flora says as she takes hold of my hand, giving it a squeeze.

"I don't know how I'd still be sane without you here." I say.

"I think it's the other way around Katniss." She replies. She motions to the door. "Well, after you."

I push the door open. Everyone pauses as we walk in, so it's unknown what they were speaking of. Gale doesn't look to good, if only because of the massive scowl on his face, though that disappears as he lays his eyes on me. Coin, who's on his left, seem in an even worse a mood. Everyone else seems worried about something.

"See Flora. Something happened for them to look like this."

"I'll take your word for it next time." She replies.

"Shouldn't you two still be in hospital beds?" Gale asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't tell you how to take care of yourself." I tell him.

"Katniss."

"Oh, quiet." We move to the table. Everyone doesn't make a sound and simply watch us as we situate ourselves. When done, we glance back at them, Flora with a neutral expression while I have an eyebrow raised.

"So what's happening out there?"

"A lot." Gale answers, seeing it as futile to argue with me. "And none of it good."

Coin speaks. "Through our extensive intelligence network, we've discovered a second rebel movement. We don't have much besides a name. They call themselves "Free Panem."

"And that's a bad thing?" Flora asks.

"It normally wouldn't be. We would have the potential to become allies and join our forces. But Free Panem wants nothing to do with us. Whenever we try and open lines for communication, they ignore them. We tried sending a diplomat to their front lines, even told them we were coming, and Free Panem immediately open fire on them. No questions, no warnings, just a spray of bullets and missiles. No survivors." Gale states. His scowl grows as he continues. "The second bad is that both Free Panem and the Capitol are using technology that we're not familiar with. Take this for example." He pulls a picture from somewhere and hands it to me.

I have to say, I've never seen anything like it. It was...something. Maybe a hovercraft. It had two engines, at least I think they are, it's front was pointed, it's wings massive, and smooth looking. Very smooth looking, and through I had no idea of what it was, it looked dangerous. Like a predator.

"From what I've been able to scrounge up on Capitol intelligence." Plutarch says. "I've surmised that these vehicles are from the Pre-Panem, when this country was still known as the United States. I've only found a name and a specification. The aircraft is called a Raptor, and it's a stealth fighter."

"Stealth fighter?" I've never heard of such a thing.

"An aircraft specificity designed to destroy other aircraft. Stealth means it's invisible to radar. We can't see it coming, which means it has a huge advantage." Plutarch give a grimes.

"Those and other Pre-Panem aircraft have been picking our hovercraft out of the sky. We've had to hold back on them because we're loosing so many. The other problem is that both the Capitol and Free Panem outnumber us heavily, more then we even thought. We had control of three, five, seven, ten, eleven, and twelve. It's been twelve days, and we're barely holding onto ten. Free Panem and the Capitol have pushed us out of all of them, and they may do the same to us in ten. We're taking a beating from both sides."

...

...

"Damn it." I curse as I take in the information. "So basically what you're saying is that we're out of this war? That we've been beaten?"

"Not yet. We're sending troops to ten to keep what we already have and I have more massing at the boarders of twelve. We've been getting reports that the district is seeing some of the heaviest fighting in the country, so the Capitol and Free Panem may be wearing themselves down there. If we time it right, we can take the district quickly." Coin says.

"I wasn't aware that district twelve even existed still. Wouldn't the Capitol send bombers to destroy it?" I ask.

"They did, but Free Panem blew them out of the sky. They want the district bad." Gale says.

"They may want the district solely on the point that the rebellion started there. That and they can use it as a base of operations once they have it under control. They can easily turn it into a fortress if the need arises. It has the perfect terrain; it's in the mountains with massive forests surrounding it and if they take the train, they can deny heavy troop movement to the Capitol." Flora buts in. "They can do anything with it really."

"How the hell did you come up with that?" I turn to her.

"You have to remember Katniss that I was a Career. I was born in twelve but raised in two. They teach you to look at everything in detail, see what someone could do with something to give them the advantage."

At that, a young man bursts through the door, his hand filled with paperwork of some kind. He only gives us a second before quickly walking to Coin. He hands her a paper before he bolts out the door, leaving all except Coin confused. She looks at the paper, bringing it up close to her face, her eyes sliding left to right for a few seconds before she crumbles the paper in her hand. She tosses it onto the table.

"The Capitol just pushed us out of ten, and our troops massed at the boarders of twelve were discovered. They fell back, a quarter of their number intact. Free Panem to blame for this one." She says, her face straining to stay neutral. Her voice, however, shook in anger at what she said next. "They used napalm."

Everyone seem to know what napalm is except Gale and myself, as we give confused expressions. "Napalm?"

"A gel like substance that burns very easily, and keeps burning for a long while. Think of coal dust, only like a gel that sticks to everything, then make it burn twice as hot, and for ten minutes straight."

I get it through my head, as does Gale, and I think of the soldiers who suffered through that. Burning to death isn't a good way to go. Not at all.

"Bastards." Gale seethes.

"We're at a huge disadvantage now." Coin says. "A good portion of our force was wiped out because of that attack. We don't have the numbers at the moment, and surprise isn't on our side anymore. We can't touch them. So we'll let the Capitol and Free Panem fight it out."

Gale slams his fist on the table. "Damn it! We can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"I don't like it anymore then you do boy, but let's face facts; the Capitol and Free Panem are much more powerful then we believed them to be. And Free Panem was an unexpected movement we never accounted for, as with the technology. The most we can do is gather our forces and wait for the opportune moment. Until then, no other offensives will be conducted against both forces. You don't have to like it, but you must deal with it." Coin brushes past us. At that, everyone else exits the room, giving Flora and I nods as they pass, and before long, we're the only ones in the room.

"I don't think thirteen was ready for this kind of war." Flora says as she stares at the door.

"You think?" I reply with some agitation.

"What gets me is that they've been preparing for this rebellion for years. They should have everything ironed out, in the bag, or at least in some control." Flora continues. "Someone obviously screwed up."

"And that just makes things harder for me." I groan. I rub my eyes.

"Alto, if you're listening, help me out here."

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is. First chapter of the last story in the "V2" series. Kind of sad really. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>"Hammer, we need to land. Has the LZ been cleared?"<p>

_"Negative. Too many RPG's in the area. We can't send a team to clear it out. Sending new nav point."_

"Hammer, this takes us four clicks farther. You can't find anything closer?"

_"Negative. You'll have to make the most of it. Be advised, you will be alone in this, all forces are currently too occupied to give you any assist. Good luck."_

"Seven Delta Six Five copies. Out." The officer in front of the ship drops his hand from his ear and begins pacing the length of the hovercraft, passing by the fourth seven men and women under his command as he walked to the back of the hovercraft, in front of me. He leans against the opposite wall and grabs hold of the line above before the ramp begins to open. Light begins to flood the inside of our craft, said craft shifting to the right, heading to the new cords we were given.

"Listen up! Our mission is a simple one, but could easily change the face of history if we do it the wrong or right way. The Capitol has a very important package with them. It contains Capitol troop movements in the entire country. We need to get it the hell out of dodge before it can be taken to the Capitol. As Hammer said before, we will not be getting help in this, we're spread out too much even with the massive amount of troops we have at our back and call. If we fuck up, we're all dead. Don't screw this up!" The officer shouts at the ramp opens to it's fullest.

You remember how I said a light was washing into the hovercraft? It wasn't from the sun.

More or less, it's coming from the forest and district itself.

The forest and district were on fire, with more forest burning then district. Anti-aircraft fire could be seen from the district, from both Capitol and Free Panem forces. Fighters of all kinds were flying over head, doing some of the most amazing aerobatics I've ever seen anything do. Tracers, missile trails and burning planes added to the already thick smoke that clogged the night sky. On the ground, more tracers could be seen, with explosions and collapsing building coming into the mix.

So the reports were right. Twelve has seen the heavyset fighting in the country.

_"Missile!"_ We hear on our headsets. Another hovercraft, directly behind us, swerves to the left before it's front explodes, lifting the craft slightly before it came tumbling down to the ground.

"Damn it Hammer, I thought you said the route was clear!"

_"Never said anything of the sort Seven Delta Six Five. If you want to stay alive, you better reach that LZ, now."_

A missile from the sky plunges headlong into the ground, detonating, throwing metal and dirt into the air.

_"SAM destroyed."_ We see those strange aircraft fly by, a roar following as his engine pushed him skyward and back into the fray above.

"Still don't know how the Capitol kept those things so nice after so many years." I hear the soldier next to me whisper to herself.

"They're more advance than anything we have." Another says.

"But that tech is old. And I mean, before everything went to hell old. Before Panem. Like the aircraft that passed us. They called it a F-16 Fighting Falcon back then."

"You know their names?"

"Saddle up! Twenty seconds till drop!" At this everyone stands and begins checking their gear. I do the same, making sure I know my ammo is still on me as well as the vest I'm wearing, and making sure the safety on the rifle is off, the women behind me checks my gear quickly while I do the same for the man in front of me before we pat their head twice.

"You alright? You look scared shitless." I turn to the officer next to me, whose expression doesn't change.

"I've been through a lot in life, but I don't think even that can prepare me for this." I reply.

"Damn right it can't. But keep your head in the game, boy. You wanted to come here."

"I know. You don't need to worry about me. I know the stakes better than anyone here. I'll kill as many bastards as I need to."

The officer give a nod of approval. "Welcome to Free Panem." He turns to his men. "Five seconds!" The hovercraft descends rapidly, though I'm the only one who loses my footing. Just as quickly as the hovercraft falls, is stops, the ramp a few inches from the ground.

"Go, go, go!" The officer shouts as he bolts out the rear, the rest of us quickly filing out of the craft. It's a short few seconds before the ram closes and the hovercraft takes into the air, leaving us here.

Victor Village.

"Damn Capitol." I hear a soldier whisper. "Hope they all fucking burn."

"Cut the chatter." The officer says as he glances at his eyepiece. "We're seven clicks away from the package. Intel says it's in a massive building, three stories high. The district calls it The Shelter. Also says the building will be guarded like a fortress; they're using it to direct their forces in the district. When we pick up the package, we burn the building to the ground. Anyone need a recap? No? Then move your asses!"

We don't wait another second as we begin pushing into the district. We don't have to worry about enemy fire now since Victor Village and a mile into the district is under Panem control. They're using the houses as infirmaries, even using one of the Twelve victor's house as a command center to direct the other pockets of Panem forces that were fighting for the district.

I look around, and nothing has been left unscathed. Most buildings I see have scorch marks and bullet holes in them, with massive chunks of the walls or ceiling missing, windows blown out, with some building's no longer standing. A select few were still burning, with no one trying to stop them, too busy trying to stay alive. Civilians littered the streets, living and dead, with the living running in our direction for safety against Capitol fire. We've been evacuating them out of the district and into eleven, which is mostly in our control, with small pockets of resistance that were already done for. Now if only district Thirteen stopped annoying us we could focus a little more on the Capitol.

"Just got an update; Thirteen is out of the picture." The officer says.

Well, that was ironic.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Capitol pushed them out of ten and we found them gathering forces outside of twelve. Napalmed the hell out of the area. Killed most, the rest fled. They won't be recovering from that quickly."

"Didn't think they put up much opposition sir." One soldier says.

The officer smirked. "They didn't. Only reason they took the districts was because we were busy fighting the Capitol. Compared to either of us, they don't offer much."

"Feel sorry for the poor bastards who signed up with them."

"Don't we-"

**Boom!**

The soldier next to me drops, his head now missing. Everyone drops to the ground and tries to find cover. A second later, I nearly lose my head; the wall I'm using as cover gets a nice hole the size of my head a foot away from me.

"Sniper!" Shouts the officer.

"It's anti-material!" I scream back.

"No shit Sherlock!"

"Anyone see where the shot came from?"

"I saw the flash. One o'clock, two hundred meters, roof of the bakery."

"I see it." The women hoists her rifle. "I need someone to draw his fire. Any volunteers?"

"Got it." I reply.

"Okay. I just need you to run across the street. He needs to fire one at you so I can find him. Don't get shot, and you'll be okay. Alright?"

"Don't get shot." I say bluntly. "Right."

"On my mark." The officer says. "Three, two, one, mark!"

I sprint to across the street towards a pair of pillars that I could use as cover. Problem is that they're a good ten meters away from me, giving the Capitol sniper plenty of time to get a fix on me. One hit with that rifle and I'm done, regardless of where it hits. I hear a shot, and the ground in front of me explodes, and I yell as some bits of concrete pelt my face. I hear another shot, this one recognized as one of the squad members. Even then, I don't stop until I'm safely behind something solid before questioning them.

"You get him?" I ask through my headset.

"He's down. Hold one moment, scanning the area for more." She replies. I can see her rifle barrel swing from side to side slowly, as not to show her position to other sniper that might be in the area. It takes a minute or two before she gives the all clear, in which we all begin moving again, a bit more slowly and carefully this time.

"Guess he sneaked past our lines. Passed our troops and UAVs. Clever bastard." Our team sniper comments as we reach the Hob.

"Hold a moment. Getting something on the radio." The officer says. He motions to his head. "Switch frequency." We all do so.

_"This is a bulletin to all Panem forces in the D-12 region. Reports have come in that Capitol forces are using prototype stealth technology for individual forces. All personnel are advised to stay on alert at all times. Indication of stealth forces in your area is shimmering air. Repeat-"_

"So now they have invisible troops." One soldier grunts. "Fucking perfect."

"This doesn't change our objective. We keep pressing forward." The officers says. "Goddamn ghosts aren't going to stop us from ending this war."

"Yes sir." We all reply.

* * *

><p>"I...I...w-what?"<p>

"W-where..."

"Where...a-am..."

...

"H...huh?"

I glance at my wrists, which are no longer restrained. I don't believe it at first, and simply stare numbly at my arms. It takes a moment before I try moving them, and my mind finally gets it that my arms are free. I test my legs, finding that they to have been released. Even then, I still take a minute or two before I'm standing, trying to gain feeling back into my legs and arms after a week of disuse. Bastards had me tied in that chair for the entire time. I haven't eaten or had a drink of any water; they kept me going through an IV.

I stretch my arms and legs, try and pop my spine without hurting myself, and glance around the room. The doctors aren't here, and...

I pause when I spot two bodies on my right, about a foot from me. One is a peacekeeper, his throat slit open, while the other is wearing a uniform I can't identify, a metal rod sticking out of his back.

It's a little obvious who set me free, and I can only think of two entities that want me alive, but I push that in the back of my head. I have to get out of here. I walk to the bodies and take a rifle from the unknown soldier, which is the same the peacekeeper has, all the ammunition I can carry, and the knife.

"Sorry man, but I need this." I say to the unknown soldier as I pick up a device from his corpse. It's small and is like a ring, able to fit around my arm, colored in a dark grey. There's a button on the outside. I slide the device on my arm, and press the button.

At first, I don't see a difference. There wasn't a sound or anything that indicated that it was working. I went to turn it off when I noticed I didn't see my arm. What, was it not functioning?

Wait...

This is my arm.

I glance at myself, finding that I can't see anything to indicate that I we even there.

"Stealth technology?" I blink. "Who the hell made this? How the hell did they make this? How the...never mind. Think about this later. Have better things to do, like getting the hell out of here. Find a radio me get the hell out of here" I need to be careful. I'm in a building infested with Capitol soldiers, and I'm not sure if the stealth device has a time limit or not, but I'll assume that it does.

I open the door slowly, slipping past it once I had just enough room and silently close it behind me. The hallway is empty, but I can hear chatter from across the hall as well as footsteps. From outside you can hear gunfire and explosions as the war that is no doubt going on outside, is waged.

_'Two people were able to ignite a revolution.' _I thought. It still amazes me how influential certain individuals could be in history. Regardless of who'll win this war, they would be remembered by everyone.

I pause and hug the wall as two peacekeepers pass by, rifles at the ready. They pass by without a glance, and after they turn the corner, I begin moving.

_'Radio, radio, where to find a radio? What floor am I on?' _I can't remember if the doctors said anything about the floor. I'll just have to find some stairs.

I pass an open door and peek into it, finding three peacekeepers inside, one sitting at a table while to others seemed occupied in a conversation. The gunfire and explosions muffled their voices. But I was interested in the radio I see the sitting peacekeeper using to care what was being said.

_'Okay. How to go about this?'_ I don't have a silencer, and a knife can only kill so quickly before they realize what's happening.

Guess that leaves me no choice.

Hope these walls are soundproof.

I silently creep in, carefully sliding the rifle from my back into my hands and make my way to the open door. When I'm all the way inside, I begin closing the door. I stop immediately when it makes a dreadfully loud creaking noise. One of the peacekeepers turns to face the door, giving it a half glance before moving towards me. I press myself against the wall behind the door as he reaches the door. He doesn't spare a glance at anything as he closes it himself, the door giving a loud creak as it shuts.

"Damn, I'm going to lose my hearing with this door." He says to no one before making his way back to his original position.

"What do you expect? This building's falling apart to begin with, a war isn't going to help it out." The other said. The one on the radio doesn't respond, too busy listening to a message.

Now's as good a chance as any.

I raise my rifle and aim for the two standing peacekeepers before pulling the trigger. One takes a bullet to the head, killing him instantly, while the second one takes a few rounds to the chest. The armor he's wearing protects him from four before the fifth and six punch through. The one on the radio doesn't move immediately, too shocked at seeing these two men die in front of him. He makes a move for his weapon, but a barrel against his temple stops him short. I press the stealth system off and reveal myself, weapon still aimed.

"You're going to help me send a message. If you do that for me, I'll consider not painting the wall with the inside of your skull." My tone says I have no time for stupidities.

He gives a slow nod, but doesn't show that he's scared. "I don't know rebel communications."

"Then we send a message on all frequencies. You can do that?"

He gives another nod and begins to turn dials and knobs, assumable to send the message on all frequencies. I would have killed him if I knew what I was doing. It takes a few moments before he motions to the microphone in front of him. I take in in one hand while the other holds the weapon.

"To any rebel forces in District twelve, this message is for you. Please answer immediately."

The answer is almost immediate. _"We hear you. You're risking a lot by sending a message to everyone. But enough chit chat."_

"I'm a prisoner of the Capitol, being held inside a building in twelve once called the shelter. I need out, along with one more prisoner. Maybe send a medic along if you can. I'm not sure if the other can walk."

_"Lucky for you we already have a team on their way. Don't know how long it'll take them, so you'll have to hold."_

"Got it. I'll sit tight. Out." I knew it was dangerous talking like this where everyone could hear, so the sooner I got off the airways, the better.

_"Hold a moment, we need a name so we don't shoot you by accident."_

I pause a moment, but only a moment. I don't bother looking at the peacekeeper as I blow his head open and he falls to the floor. They must have heard that, but they don't react in a way that I can hear. I prepare myself afterwards, because after this, I'm going guns blazing.

"Just get here quick, I think they heard that shooting."

I'm not lying either. The door bursts open and a peacekeeper rushes me, only to take a rifle butt to the face before two rounds tear into her skull. I fire once at the radio, destroying it, before jogging to the two bodies of the other peacekeepers, flipping the table just in case and taking the weapon of one, who was wielding a shotgun.

"This'll come in handy." If the peacekeepers didn't hear the guns blazing before, shooting that last women warned everyone on the floor, maybe the building.

I jog to the door and peek out, only to force myself back as a hail of bullets pepper the wall.

"Who's idea was this again? Oh yeah, mine!" I say as I activate the stealth field. When the rounds stop flying, I peek again. I see four peacekeepers on my right, taking cover behind the wall.

Two fall before they realize I'm using stealth tech, in which case they pull some strange goggles on that were on their heads and begin firing again, this time at me. My only thought as I'm taking cover is that they can see past the field. I turn off the field soon after, then fire back at them, catching one off guard, pumping him full of lead. The other isn't fazed and keeps firing, getting lucky when a round enters my shoulder. I give a small yell and retreat back against the wall as I hear more footsteps of peacekeepers.

"Guns blazing. What a brilliant idea!"

* * *

><p><em>"Seven Delta Six Five, I have new information for you."<em>

"Lay it on us Hammer." The officer says.

_"We just received radio contact with a POW inside the Shelter. He says there are others with him. You have two objectives now; to secure the package and the POW's."_

"So now I'm babysitting?"

_"Don't know about that. The man sounds like he can take care of himself. I recommend you pick up the pace, the gunfire was very telling before we lost contact."_

"Copy Hammer. Out."

"We have a badass over here." One of the soldiers comments sarcastically. "Going to get himself killed, idiot."

"Shove it. If Hammer wants us to babysit POW's, we'll babysit. Let's pick up the pace, we're less than a click from the Shelter."

"After damn near running a marathon to get here." I comment, not appreciating nearly losing head my twice on our way here.

"Come on boy, you're young. You should be full of energy." The women comments while snickering.

"God, I'm so close. So, bloody close to beating you."

"Save that for after we're out of here." The officer says as he grabs my shoulder and pushes me forward. "Get your head in the game. Now take position. Cover Pliny. James, your group, stay with them. Rest of you with me. I'll give you a signal and we'll waste them."

"What's the signal?" I ask.

"You'll see." Is all he says before taking off with the rest of the group.

"Hope he knows what he's doing."

"You worry too much. Give the guy some credit, he's been in the military for twenty years."

"That's a little long isn't it?"

"Normal in their case."

I shake my head and sigh. "I guess I shouldn't question it."

We pause in our talk, gunfire now filling the air.

"Guys, you okay?"

_"That's not us."_ The officer says over the radio. _"It's coming from the building."_

"Must be one hell of a fight that POW's putting up." Pliny states, aiming at the building.

_"All the more reason for us to hurry. Almost in position."_

"Might want to pick up the pace. I'm seeing peacekeepers exiting the building. They seem onto us. Must have been from that transmission that POW made earlier." A group of ten begins taking positions on the ground to keep us away.

"Makes things harder for us. Whoa!" I comment as a bullet zooms past me.

"Damn it, returning fire." Pliny fires of a round, and I see one of the peacekeepers chest explode in a puff of red, the man spinning to the ground.

"Nasty." I say as our group opens fire. Two more peacekeepers fall while the others fire in our direction.

"You guys ready yet?!" Pliny.

_"Just keep shooting! They jumped us, we're in the open!"_ The officer's voice could barely be heard over gunfire and explosions.

"Grenade out!" One of the soldiers shouted as he tossed it. The peacekeepers threw themselves into any cover they could find before it detonated harmlessly. The grenade thrower took a bullet to his head for his trouble.

"Damn it, what's with all the snipers!?"

"Shut up and keep shooting!"

"Fire from three, from three o'clock!" I turn my attention to three, finding more than a dozen peacekeepers exiting the building through another exit.

"Hell of a lot more than I expected!"

At that the unexpected happens.

The window on the third floor shatters, and from the window a peacekeeper flies out. He falls all the way down, landing on his back. He's still alive, but in obvious pain, but he's grabbing at his chest erratically. My curiosity at this action is answered when he quite literally disappears, sending a few other peacekeepers to the ground, bleeding profusely, either dead or dying. Less than a second later, gunfire rained down on the peacekeepers below the same third story window. With no cover to hide behind, they were at the gunman's mercy, who cut them down with equal measure.

"If you guys could pick up the pace!" The gunman shouted. "I'm running out of ammo here!" There was a small pause, then shotgun blasts.

"That was...interesting." Pliny stated, another peacekeeper falling under her sight.

"You're telling me.

* * *

><p>"In a bit of a hurry here fellas!" I shout once more before tossing one grenade down the stairs. These narrow walkways were doing wounders for me at the moment.<p>

"Oh no, you stay down." A shotgun blast ends the life of another wounded peacekeeper. They've stopped trying to climb the stairs and are waiting for me to move, but seeing that the force sent to this building are outside, I have time on my side.

Though I'm not sure if my friend does.

When the grenade blows, I immediately sprinted down those stairs, catching one peacekeeper off guard. She's too slow and takes a twelve gauge to the chest point blank, throwing her back and across the hall.

"It's going to take a lot more than torture and gunfire to keep this bastard down!" I shout at them as I toss another grenade.

"Down!" I hear someone shout. I peek over when the grenade goes off. One peacekeeper threw himself on the explosive, nullifying the blast to just himself. He's thrown into the air, and lands with a sickening slap.

"Nasty." I say absentmindedly, letting off a burst of my rifle, keeping the others down as I make my way to an injured man behind a wall. I picked up the rifle he was trying to reach for. He was most likely the one in charge, since his uniform was a little more elaborate than the others, and the armor was of better quality, though it only spared his life from the other grenade I tossed down here.

"Keys? I'll take those." I snatch the ring of keys at his waist. He grunts at the pain I put on his open leg.

"Just sit there quietly. I'll be done in a moment." Another peacekeeper falls to my rifle.

There are only three peacekeepers, the rest too occupied with the rebel force to bother with me. The rebels are the larger threat here. Helps me though.

"Let's try this again." I activate the stealth system, but a sharp beep comes from it.

"What? Almost out of power maybe? Then let's make this quick."

I wield my 12 gauge, charging the three peacekeepers. They don't see me until I'm within striking distance, which is too late. The first man takes it like the women that I killed first. He's blown back by the blast. The second took the buttstock to the face, distracting him before firing at the third man. After he falls, the second peacekeeper charges me. He tackles me, throwing our weapons out of our grip. I turn in my fall, pulling my knife and digging it into his neck, the only place on his person that would allow for a knife to penetrate. He lets loose a gurgle before drowning in his own blood.

"Finished. And so is this thing." I yank the broken stealth system off my arm while cleaning the bloody knife on my tattered jacket. I retrieve my gun and jog back to the down peacekeeper commander. He's still there, having not tried to get away, though since we're on the second floor, there isn't anywhere he can go.

"Since you had these, that means you know things. I'd like to know where you're keeping my friend." I say.

"Fuck...you..." He replies in a gruff tone.

"Wait a minute...I know that voice."

I grab the man's helmet, lifting it off his head and take in this face; mouth with hard, deep lines. Gray hair shaved almost to nonexistence, eyes so black they seem all pupils, a long, straight nose.

"Oh ho ho! What do we have here? If it isn't Thread." I press my foot on his leg wound, earning a grunt. "Not so high and mighty now are you fat ass?"

He simply glares at me.

"So we can do this the easy or hard way. Easy means you tell me and I let you live, while hard means I beat the information out of you and kill you. Failing that, I'll just kill you and look myself. So which is it going to be? I really hope it the hard way."

"I'm not telling you shit." He seethes.

I smirk. "Wrong answer."

My shotgun in hand, I aim and fire point blank at his kneecap.

He screams in pain as his leg is nearly torn in two, and soon after he starts shaking, shock starting to get to him.

"Tell me now and I won't do the other one." I almost sing.

Something is _really_ wrong with me.

"Far...far left room...a-at the e-e-end of t-the hall..." He grunts.

"See? Was that so hard?"

I fire at his other knee anyway.

He screams again, and I wait until his scream subsides before finally ending his pain by firing at his head. He slumps down, his lower jaw bearly hanging onto what was left of his skull. Without a second thought, I jog to the door he directed me to. I pull the key from my pocket and insert it into the lock, twisting until it clicked. Soon after I start unlatching the other locks before opening the door.

**"YOU!"**

"What!? But-"

**"FUCKERS! I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU!"**

I made good on my promise.

Only a few seconds had passed, but I turned these doctors, these two animals who made this past week a living nightmare, into bullet ridden corpses.

And I found my friend.

I immediately begin working on the bindings at his legs and arms, getting through them quickly.

"Hey buddy. Are you alive? Can you hear me?" I grip his shoulder when he falls forward.

He stirs, but doesn't respond in any other way.

"At least you're alive." I say as I lift him onto my back. My entire body protests this movement, but there's nothing much I can do. My body's been protesting moving since I started this whole shenanigan.

"Just stay with me a little longer. We'll be okay." I say as I begin to walk. The going's slow, but I'm getting there. As soon as I'm halfway down the stairs, I set him down gently, before pulling my rifle out and sticking to the corner, just before the stairs turn to finish their journey. I can hear someone climbing it. So I take my rifle by the barrel and swing it like a bat just as the individual makes it up to my level.

He falls back, tumbling down the stairs, spitting curses out like no tomorrow. I turn the corner and prepare to fire, but his face catches my eye.

I know him.

And he knows me.

"W...what? But..."

I'm too stunned to speak. Only a grunt comes from my throat. He looks at me again, his hand dropping from his face, blood falling from the broken nose I gave him, and he speaks again.

"Alto?"


End file.
